Come Hither My Lonely, Desolate Heart (The Traveler)
by AuroraAustralice
Summary: A one shot collection with a new take on Hermione and Draco's relationship after the war. This fic is fun and light and meant to show both the protagonists as just merely young, free spirited people exploring the world like any two collage aged individuals. Having fun, going dancing, drinking, enjoying what the world has to offer. And discovering themselves along the way.Enjoy:)


_**Come Hither my Lonely, Desolate Heart (The Traveler)**_

Draco sat sipping his hot coffee, the smoke of him aromatic cigarette rising up from the ash tray near the plate that housed his breakfast.

He sighed… content and watched the hustle-bustle of the busy local people of the small village in the French Rivera that he was spending his time currently in.

Two years had passed since the last war and he had made his peace with the fact that his life would never be the same again and he left London, began work with a small muggle travel magazine that sent him all around the world. His spirit had been let out of its gilded cage after years of oppression and now he was free… free to live and love as he pleased.

The warm scent of baking bread filtered through, tantalizing his taste buds. By Merlin he had learned to live more in these last two years than he had ever before.

At nineteen he was like the wind; boundless and unconstrained.

He had been to the tiny spice souks in Iran, where he could still remember the vivid reds and yellows of the turmeric and chilly, he had seen the pearls being fetched out of the water in Oman; fresh and young yet the purest they were every going to be, he had seen the wild haunting dances of the gypsies in Romania, walked the trails of forest gods in Ireland; danced to Celtic music, bathed in the clear, cold pools of water in Korea, watched the Geishas entertain men in Japan, Walked in the Amazon, Bathed in the Holy Ganges, Listened to Jazz in New Orleans, swum along the reefs in the Australia, Breathed in Venice after twilight, chased the gazelles in Africa ….

And he still had so much to do; France was just a stop-over. He pulled his battered duffle bag near him and got out a set of his pictures; some muggle taken and the other wizard. France, Italy, Greece, India, Morocco, Japan, Korea and now Egypt and Brazil. His editor had just sent him his latest assignment, Brazil during the Carnival.

Picking up his cigarette he put it to his lips; unable to stop the smile of pleasure from highlighting his handsome face. His shaggy blond hair fell in careless waves down to his back and his tanned face showed something that had never been there before; happiness, the tension from his face had drained.

He was just another young man exploring his world, unencumbered by the weight of familial obligation, marriage, all those old pureblood traditions that he had been too scared to mock before.

On each part of his body he carried a memento from all the places he had been, a tattoo or a something given to him by the locals. From Bali he had an exquisite hand crafted amulet that was said to ward of bad spirits, from India, rudraksh or prayer beads. Each and every one of them represented a happy memory, a memory that he would treasure forever.

As he shuffled his pictures and made last minute arrangements in his head, he didn't notice a familiar figure walk towards him.

"Draco… Draco Malfoy! Malfoy!? What are you doing here?!" cried an old sing-song voice that the blond was so sure he would never hear again.

"Granger?!" he said shocked, "I should ask you the same question." He grinned genially.

Hermione looked over Draco Malfoy; searching for traces of the angry, bitter young boy who had left London two years ago but instead found a stranger… a fascinating stranger with wild eyes and wind tousled hair who smiled like the sun was shining out of him.

He had changed, not the kind of change that one made an effort for but just something that creeps up on you and takes you by surprise. The dark, sun bleached blond hair that once could have been described as a silver helmet hung in lustrous waves framing his beautifully angular face, his eyes that one could have said once upon a time were colder than the gray flagstones in Hogwarts were brimming with life and excitement and genuine interest.

Hermione held out her small hand feeling pleasantly warm when he grasped it in his own large, warm calloused one.

Not just physically; he had changed… well Hermione swore she would never live to see the day when Draco Malfoy wore scruffy, ripped jeans and a casual tee-shirt like any other normal guy and now she had been proved wrong, his tan forearms were incased in old blue shirt that looked soft after many washes and his sculptured lower body was adorned in old acid wash jeans, that were ripped in odd little places giving away their rough usage. On his feet he wore scruffy, worn out boots.

Freeing herself from his hold she grinned back, tossing her long auburn waist length curls back.

Draco looked at Hermione Granger; the bane of his existence in new light. Her untamed curls were worse than ever, falling wildly all over the place making her heart shaped face seem even more elfin. Her large golden brown eyes twinkled merrily as he pulled out a chair for her to sit on; her mischievous smile was still the same. Wide with all her white teeth grinning at him unabashed and her dimples winking at him naughtily. She was dressed in cheap, colorful cotton gypsy skirt that gave the illusion that she was floating instead of walking, a thin tank-top and a head scarf; her hands jangled musically with the rattle of colorful bangles and even when she moved her feet he could hear the tinkling of anklets. She looked sensational! Her face was unadorned and her plump lips were pulled up in a grin.

"The last I heard was that you were practically engaged to Weasley. Yet here you are…alone… don't tell me he's here with you too?!" said Draco in choked voice.

"He's not." She confirmed with a giggle, "Ran off with Lavender Brown soon after you left; broke my heart…" she sighed.

Draco chucked disbelievingly.

"What!" she protested, "He did! But I got over it and now I'm godmother to one of their beautiful red-head babies. I guess it was all for the best…"

"You were always to feisty for him, smart too, better looking… need I continue because trust me I can." Smirked Draco.

Hermione let out peal of musical laughter, her bangles moving merrily with her wicked giggle.

Draco had forgotten how truly beautiful she looked when she laughed and now he was reminded very pleasantly. Her rosy cheeks and glittering eyes were a treat; Hermione Granger was no one's definition of classically beautiful; no… her eyes were too large and wide set for that, her nose to small but there was a certain animation to her features that drew people in, something in her laugh, her smile, the way she spoke that just made people gravitate towards her instantly.

"You know Draco, you can be funny." She said still grinning.

"When I'm not being an arsehole you mean." He said offering her a smoke.

Hermione took the white cigarette in between her lips, "I was going to say when you make an effort to be friendly. But your version I like better." She sniggered.

"I guess it is long overdue." He said somberly.

"Forget it; seriously I'd rather not talk about that now. What I do want to talk about is where you've been? What you've been doing?" she said blowing smoke out of her nose, as the waiter brought her cappuccino.

"Travelling actually; all around the world. Here take a look." He said handing her the bundle of pictures.

Hermione flipped through them; carefully looking at each and every one, her smile growing and her expression of surprise along with it.

"Wow! You've been to all these places?" she said, her lips forming an adorable pouted 'O'.

"Pretty amazing Huh?" he said proudly.

"Still haven't lost that narcissism Malfoy?" Said Hermione teasingly, "But yeah this is pretty freaking amazing especially just in two years. How long did you spend in each country?"

"About two months each; I didn't see the whole country just a region, so I have like millions of unexplored places left!" he said, his eyes shining in anticipation. "What about you?"

"Me! Well I'm the same." She said a little uncomfortable, "Boring old me! I'm studying to become a healer. Still unmarried, still single." She said defensively.

"Sweet Holy Balls of Merlin and Circe!" he exploded; his eyes blazing. "What is it with all of these idiots getting married? Why do they want to grow up and play house before we're even out of your teens?! For gods sakes wasn't it enough of 'growing up' by fighting one war! Sometimes… I just…" he said shaking his head disgustedly.

"I understand what you mean." Said Hermione nodding her head understandingly, "I mean slow down a second, wait and enjoy life before it passes you by. And they look at me like I'm some sort of crazy person for not wanting to get hitched. For heaven's sake I'm nineteen!"

That's when an idea hit Draco and he turned to Hermione his eyes shining, "How about we just have some good old fashioned fun!? We could go bar hopping and dancing? I'm for just one more night before I leave for Brazil, why not make it memorable?" he grinned.

"I would love to!" she enthused, "Meet me here? At say eight?"

"It's a date." He winked.

Hermione finished her coffee and got up; bidding him a farewell and went off to do whatever she had been out doing before she spotted him.

Seeing her here, today… Draco was kind of glad he had made the effort to clear the air between them before he left. There was no unnecessary animosity because whatever he had to apologize for he had already apologized for it. He was looking forward to meeting her to go out tonight; just like two normal young people out to enjoy whatever the city had to offer.

Frankly it was refreshing not to have to deal with a women ogling him or trying to get him into bed. Plain simple fun, no hidden agendas and no innuendos and little ploys.

This was good; as much as he loved all his travelling, he had missed his home and maybe Hermione could fulfill some of his curiosity about what was happening in London.

…..


End file.
